Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In an image sensing apparatus used in a camera, the larger a distance from a center of an image sensing region to a pixel is, the larger an incident angle of light incident on the pixel is, and thus crosstalk is more likely to occur. The occurrence of crosstalk reduces image quality. When the layout of pixels is done so that it has translational symmetry in the entire image sensing region, the amount of crosstalk varies between directions of incident light.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-103359 discloses a solid-state image sensing element in which the layout relationship between unit pixels each including a light-receiving portion, a transfer gate unit, and a multilayer wiring layer is symmetrical with respect to a center line of a pixel array.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-103359, suppression of crosstalk caused by an electric charge generated by photoelectric conversion has not been considered sufficiently.